


Stargirl: Fluff & Smut (M/F Pairings)

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [4]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Impact Play, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: A series of fluff and smuts between the M/F couples of DC's Stargirl.Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr./Yolanda Montez
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Captured (Courtney Whitmore and Cameron Mahkent）

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series of Fluff and smut between characters of DC Stargirl TV series.  
> I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney wakes up after her daily nap to find herself tied up and captured by Icicle Jr.

Courtney woke up in her bed, yawning, waking up from her daily afternoon nap, ready to get dinner with her boyfriend and go on patrol as Stargirl. She looked at the clock in front of her, seeing that it was already 8 pm. Shocked at how long had overslept and immediately stood up, instead of getting up, Courtney felt the pain of ropes tugging at her hand and legs. Looking around, she soon realized that her hands and legs were tied up. Courtney struggles and tries to loosen the knots, but she could not get out. While tugging against the ropes, she felt her body was numb and cold, then realized she was bounded and naked.

"Luckily, Mike is on a camping trip with his friends, and Pat and mom are on a date trip," Courtney thought as she is relieved that there is no one at home that can see her in this embarrassing position. "But wait, someone must have tied me up and strip me. Gosh, should I call for help, no, if the neighbor saw me like this, I am so done," Courtney panicked as she continues to try and free herself. Suddenly, Courtney felt a cold chill in the air, she turns to the source of the chill and saw a masked figure who seems to be made out of ice sitting on a chair watching her struggle.

“Hello there, Stargirl, or I should say, Courtney Whitmore,” said the figure coldly. Courtney was shocked and immediately stopped struggling after hearing the figure say her name and her alter-ego name.

“Oh yes, I know who you are Court,” the figure said after seeing Courtney shocked and speechless expression written all over her face. “Oh, I have been waiting a long time to get my revenge on you Stargirl,” says the figure as he stands up and walked towards Courtney, cupping her chin, smirking evilly.

“You know I can scream anytime right? Some plan of yours Icicle Jr.,” taunted Courtney trying to buy some time and think of a plan.

“Oh, but my dear, you didn’t,” replied Icicle Jr. “Plus, you wouldn’t risk being seen by others in this so vulnerable position,” says Icicle before squeezing Courtney's face a little letting her feel the coldness of his hand before letting go.

“Are you going to kill me?” asked Courtney, breathing shakily after he released his grasp.

“Is my next move not obvious?” he asked as he looked lustfully at Courtney exposed pussy that is dripping wet. “Did you think I wasted so much time trying to get you like this just so I could kill you? I thought you were able to think bigger Stargirl,” revealed Icicle Jr. as he gave Courtney pussy a quick tap, causing her to shake a little.

“No, you wouldn’t dare you fucking b- ouch! ,” before Courtney could finish, Icicle Jr. slapped her face.

“Tsk Tsk, watch your mouth girl,” said Icicle Jr. as he shook his head.

“When I get out of here, I will beat you so bad, I will-,” mutters Courtney.

“Now, this is getting a little annoying,” Icicle Jr. grabs her by the neck and tighten his grasp a little. “Listen here you little slut, you are my captive so unless you want to die, I would recommend you to shut the fuck up! Do you understand?” threatened Icicle Jr. menacingly. Courtney nodded her head while trying to grasp for air. “Good!” Icicle Jr. said as he let go of her throat.

Calming down, Icicle Jr. stood up. “Now, where were we, oh, your wet pussy,” he recalled while looking at Courtney who was helpless and shivering in the cold air.

Icicle Jr. then reverted to his human form. Courtney watched as his skin turned from pale blue to normal. She watched as he undid his shirt and pants, revealing his huge penis. Courtney could feel that her crotch is getting wetter at the thought of being fucked by her enemy. She shook her head trying to try to get out of the situation. The man finished undressing and walked towards her. He roughly moved Courtney down from the bed and put her in a kneeling position facing his cock.

“Service me!” commanded Icicle Jr.

“What do you mean?” asked Courtney who knew what he was talking about and trying to play dumb.

Icicle Jr. who was visibly annoyed by Courtney’s words and grabbed her by her hair and began fucking her face roughly. Ramming his cock deep down her throat and making her gag on her cock before letting her breathe some air for a couple of seconds before continuing to fuck her face. Courtney was trying to grasp for air while being fucked in the face. Her mouth was crammed by Icicle Jr.’s huge cock. Courtney could not help but make gagging sounds as he gags her with his cock.

“Mmm, fuck! Your mouth feels good, Court!” complimented Icicle Jr. as he enjoys face-fucking Courtney, who was going dizzy from all the shaking.

After what feels like half an hour to Courtney, the man finally let her hair go. “Now, I suppose you know what to do, Stargirl, or do I have to teach you again?” asked Icicle Jr. while preparing to face-fuck her again if she gives the wrong answer.

Courtney nodded her head weakly and began to blow his cock, sucking back and forth. “Mmmm, not bad for a star-spangled bitch,” taunted Icicle while Courtney continues to suck him off. He placed his hand on Courtney’s head, stroking her hair slowly. “Come on slut, suck faster,” he coaxed. Courtney, whose face was feeling a little numb after the face-fucking she was given tries to suck faster, not wanting to be face-fucked roughly again.

“Mmm, fuck.. ah .. I’m about to cum, you better swallow it all slut! Ah! I’m cumming!” Icicle Jr. pushed Courtney's head deep down his cock as he cum, releasing his huge load in her mouth before releasing her. Courtney was so surprised by the amount of cum that was shot into her mouth that she spits out quite a bit before realizing she made a terrible mistake.

“Why didn’t you swallow my cum as I told you to, you useless slut!” Icicle Jr. pushed her against the bed after seeing her spitting out a bit of cum. Hearing this, Courtney knew she fucked up.

“I’m sorry,” Courtney said, deciding to give in to his wishes to end this quickly. Her captor was visibly not happy with her answer. He grabbed Courtney by her hair forcefully and whispered, “ You know what I am capable of Stargirl, I can freeze you to death anytime,” he warns as he placed his other hand on her nipples, letting Courtney feel the coldness of his hand on her nipple, making them hard and sensitive before giving it a flick, making her yelp a little. “So, listen to me very carefully, I’m your master now, you are my slave, you are to call me master and obey every single one of my orders, do you understand, Stargirl?” asked Icicle Jr. coldly. “Yes… master,” Courtney replied softly.

Courtney was shivering from the cold and from the thought of what is he is going to do to her. She had watched porn about this type of scenario and was thinking about what is going to come next. Her pussy was dripping wet from the mere thought, literally begging to be fucked sore.

“Unfortunately..” the man began, waking Courtney from her thoughts. “Bad girls must be punished,” he said while moving Courtney on the bed. “Lay down with your ass facing up, slave” he commanded. “Yes, master,” Courtney said doing what his captor had ordered her to do.

“Look at that wet pussy, ah, so wet, it’s dripping, waiting to be used,” Icicle Jr. said while caressing the fold of her pussy with his cold hands, making Courtney shiver and moan. “Pls..” she begged.

“Not yet,” he said as he stopped abruptly, walking over to the chair where he sat earlier, he took the black belt that he was wearing earlier. Courtney saw him as he picked up the belt, she knew what is going to happen to her and she’s even more turned on.

“Twenty hits ought to teach you a lesson, you better keep count or else I might whip your ass raw, do you understand slut?” asked Icicle Jr. as he walked toward Courtney ass.

“Yes sir,” said Courtney as she prepared to receive 20 whips.

The crack of the belt landing on Courtney’s ass echoed through the living room. She gasped as the pain shot through her body, making her cry out in pain.

“One,” she counted.

Crack!

The belt came down on her other cheek. She gasped again. Courtney felt the stinging heat from her burning ass melted down to her pussy and gathered there.

“Two.”

Crack!

The pain was sharp. Courtney sucked in a breath before she cried out again. She felt her pussy growing hotter each spanking.

“Three.”

Icicle Jr. was silent, obviously enjoying seeing her squirm in pain, continues to spank Courtney slowly.

“Ten,” she counted, Courtney felt her ass on fire from all the whipping. Every part of her ass was red.

Crack!

She gasped. It was intense. The pain both sweeter and sharper there. Courtney was beginning to love how it felt as it warmed across her ass. She squirmed and moaned as she felt the pleasure and pain from the belt whipping Icicle Jr. is giving her.

“Fifteen,” Courtney shouted. Her moans were getting louder, she didn’t care if she got the attention of the neighborhood, she didn’t care anymore that she gets found naked. The only thing racing through her mind is the tremendous pain and pleasure she is receiving from him.

And finally, it came to the last whip.

“Twenty! Ah!” screamed Courtney with tears in her eye, mixed with pain and pleasure.

Courtney was shaking in both pain and pleasure when she heard Icicle Jr. dropped the belt.

“Hmm, your ass is real red, not to mention how soaking wet is your pussy, does whipping your ass turn you on? What a slut,” he taunted as he caressed Courtney’s cunt, slapping it a little, making her moan. Courtney couldn’t take all the teasing anymore, she wanted to be fucked so badly by him now.

“Please…” she whimpered.

“Please who, and what slave?” he said coldly.

“Please, master, I need your cock, please..” Courtney begged softly.

“What slave, speak up!” demanded Icicle Jr.

“Please, fuck me master! I need your cock! Please I can’t take it anymore,” Courtney begged louder.

“Beg nicely and you shall receive slave, after all..” he said as he tap Courtney pussy once before placing the belt around her neck like a collar and drag her neck by the belt. “You have taken your whipping like a good girl,” he finished before slamming his cock into Courtney drenched pussy.

Courtney was finally getting what she wants, after being teased for so long. She was moaning and squirming as her captor fuck her cunt rough while tugging her neck with the belt collar.

“Ah..fuck…yes..harder..rougher..fuck..yes!” Courtney moaned loudly.

“Hmmm…oh you feel so good slave!” Icicle Jr. says as he fucked her rough.

Courtney can feel both heat and coldness while being fucked by him, the pleasure of it was so good, Courtney was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Mmm…oh..yes..fuck! I’m going to cum, may I cum master please!” begged Courtney,

“No wait slave, if you want to cum, it will be when I cum,” he replied.

Courtney replied in frustration, earning some spanks on her ass as she was being fucked. She was having trouble holding back from her climax.

“MMmm… master…please…may I cum now!” begged Courtney again after a while.

“Yes, you may slave, you earn it, cum on your master’s cock! Cum together with your master!” said her captor.

“Oh, thank you … oh yes Ah! Cameron Ah yes!” Courtney screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed while shots of cum hit her womb. Then, both of them collapse on the bed hugging each other.

Both Courtney and her boyfriend, Cameron lay on the bed tired. Cameron take off the mask he had been wearing the whole time.

“Ah.. fuck that was good… I got you good,” said Cameron smiling while untying Courtney.

“You did got me in the beginning, I was legit worried until you shown yourself,” replied Courtney, who is still shaking from the pleasure. “I suppose you told the others that I wasn’t going for patrol?”

“Of course, I told them that you and I are going on date night,” replied Cameron as he finish untying her and get some lotion for her red ass. “Turn over please, I need to treat your ass,” Cameron tells Courtney.

“Wait, what? That is such a lame excuse! Yolanda is going to be so mad at me if she finds out,” Courtney laughed as she turns over.

“Well, you can take that spanking as your punishment for skipping patrol, I see that I’ve done a good joke on you” joked Cameron while massaging her ass.

“What about you then? Mmmm, you need me to hang from my staff and edge you for how long I want?” joked Courtney nudging Cameron cock.

“Huh, well you don’t really seem to be much of the dom in bed,” Cameron teases her.

“Oh, you will see, Mmm” says Courtney while smiling. “By the way, you got any food? I’m starving.”

“Of course, do you think that I will disappoint you like that?”

“Let’s go eat then,” Courtney move from the bed. “Ah,” she moans softly.

“Are you okay, Court?” asked Cameron concerned.

“Seems like I bit off more than I can chew just now,” Courtney replied as she tries to move.

“Hope I wasn’t too rough, are you really okay?”

“Don’t worry, you know I like it rough Cam,”

“I think I will just get dinner up to you,” says Cameron as he went to bring dinner up.

“Thanks babe.”

After a short while, Cameron came back with food for the both of them.

“Mmm, you know my taste Cam,” complimented Courtney.

“Anything for you babe,” Cameron kissed her.

“Love you. Court.”

“Love you, too Cam.”


	2. Ice Cold Fun (Courtney Whitmore and Cameron Mahkent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Cameron tried to incorporate some icy fun in bed.

Courtney tried not to move as Cameron work his way around her naked body with the ropes in his hands. Courtney could feel the ropes biting into her skin, pressing again her skin lightly. As Cameron pulled the ropes, making it press against her already wet crotch, Courtney moaned as she felt her cunt rub against the thick rope.

“Mmm… You’re enjoying it, aren’t you, slave?” Cameron asked, smirking as he tugged at the ropes harder, making Courtney winced from the sudden movements of the rope.

“Yes, master,” Courtney said as she wriggled a little, earning herself a smack on her ass.

“No movements, remember slave?” Cameron warned after landing a spank on Courtney’s right cheek.

“Ah! Yes, master. Sorry,” Courtney said as Cameron fastened the ropes around her breast.

Courtney stayed as still as possible as Cameron continued to tighten the ropes around her body. Courtney could feel the ropes pressing against her sensitive areas and couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

“Is it too tight, slave?” asked Cameron concerned as he stopped handling the ropes in his hands and looked at the blondie.

“No, master, it’s perfect,” Courtney answered, smilingly. Courtney knew that she could trust Cameron to do this. Courtney also knew that Cameron care for her, his girlfriend and sometime, his Court.

Cameron continued to make sure the knots around Courtney is secure, tugging against the ropes to make sure of it. Cameron then pulled Courtney up, positioning her to kneel on their bed as he got down from the bed and stood in front of her, admiring his work on her girlfriend.

“Hmm… do you like my work on you, slave?” Cameron asked as he continued to look at the blondie.

“I quite like it, master,” Courtney replied. Courtney was kneeling on the bed. Her hands were tied behind her by ropes that were also pressing hard against her skin around her breast and her already wet pussy.

“Mm~ Fuck, you look so beautiful, slave,” Cameron licked his lips as he got closer to the side of the bed where Courtney was kneeling and grabbed her hair, tugging it lightly. “Court… you look at me!” Cameron ordered after noticing that Courtney was looking at his penis, which was already erect.

“Sorry… I was distracted, master,” Courtney apologized as her head shot up quickly, looking at Cameron.

“Distracted by my cock?” asked Cameron, chuckling softly as he moved Courtney’s head close to his erected shaft, pressing her face against it. “I wonder why?”

“I want it inside me… please,” Courtney begged, looking at Cameron with the eyes that Cameron knew all too well.

“Ah… Where is the fun if I just give you your reward?” Cameron asked as he chuckled and transformed.

Courtney watched in both awe and anticipation as Cameron transformed into his ice form. Even Courtney had seen Cameron transform many times already before their missions. It was always somewhat, satisfying to watch her boyfriend transform into his ice form. Courtney could already feel the air in the room getting chillier every second. She began to tremble from the cold.

“I know… despite how cold it’s going to be, you love it, don’t you slave?” Cameron said, whispering into Courtney’s ear before pushing her back, letting her fall on the bed and spread her legs open. Cameron now had a full open view of Courtney’s drenched sex. Cameron chuckles as he moved his ice blue hands towards Courtney’s in thighs, touching it slowly while brushing his ice-cold hands down Courtney’s inner thigh.

“Mm~ Ca~ Master~” Courtney moaned as she felt the coldness of Cameron’s hand touch her thighs, turning her on even more, making her nipples erect.

“Ah, ah. Be careful what you say… slave. Or else…” Cameron warned as he formed an ice shard with his hand and held it close to Courtney’s sex. “This might go inside of you,” Cameron said as he pressed the ice shard against Courtney’s cunt, making her moan aloud from the coldness she is feeling from the ice shard being pressed on her pussy.

“Yes…ah…master,” Courtney answered as Cameron placed the ice shard aside.

“Now where were we… oh yes, your thighs, such beautiful and smooth thighs,” Cameron complimented as he trailed his ice-cold hands closer and closer to Courtney’s crotch.

Courtney watched and shivered as Cameron made his way around her body, slowly crawling over her. Courtney moans as she felt the coldness of Cameron’s hands. Courtney arched her back from feeling the cold pleasure that she was having.

“Enjoying it… aren’t you slave?” asked Cameron, looking at Courtney’s half-satisfied face.

“Yes… master, mmm~”

“Well, let’s turn the intensity, up shall we?” Cameron said, smirking as he suddenly pressed his palm against Courtney’s cunt.

“Ahh~ Master~” Courtney moans grew louder from the sudden coldness being felt from her cunt. Cameron let go his hands quickly to let Courtney recover from the sudden pleasure she felt.

“Remember… slave, no cumming,” Cameron warned, looking at Courtney dangerously.

“Yes… ah… master,” Courtney said, breathing heavily.

“Good,” Cameron said, then pressing his ice-cold palms on Courtney’s breasts, against her nipples.

Courtney could feel herself close to orgasming as the chilliness of Cameron’s frosty hands stimulated her sensitive nipples. Courtney breathing grew rapid as she was very close to her orgasm.

“Master…may I…”

“No, not yet slave. I still have so much cold fun for you to have fun with,” Cameron said before lifting her hands, making Courtney groan. “There…don’t be disappointed…Court, there is more for you~” Cameron said playfully as he formed a small ice cube in his hand. “Let’s do this… the classic way,” Cameron said, chuckling as he pressed the cold ice cube against Courtney’s right nipple then left, making Courtney moan.

“Mmm~”

“What about I put this in here?” Cameron asked, looking at Courtney as he slowly inserted the ice cube into Courtney’s cunt.

Courtney could feel the insides of her womanhood going cold, it was making her insides so sensitive and chilly, Courtney was moaning from the indescribable pleasure she was feeling.

“Mmm~ Feels good, doesn’t it?” Cameron whispered into Courtney’s ear as he inserted another ice cube into her pussy, making the blondie shiver even more. “You like this so much, don’t you slut?” Cameron said as he playfully slapped Courtney’s ass cheeks, making her yelp in pain softly.

“Ah~ Masterrr~” Courtney moan out loud.

“Don’t worry, slave. This is just a warm-up for you babe,” Cameron chuckles as he conjures a dildo-shaped ice as Courtney looked at him in awe and pressed it against her opening.

“Master~ Please~ Stop teasing me~,” Courtney moaned, the coldness was overwhelming, making her insides sensitive.

“Mmm~ I think your reward would feel more fulfilling and enjoyable if I tease you more,” Cameron cooed as he inserted the ice dildo into Courtney’s ass.

Courtney’s ass clenched against the dildo as it went inside her, but instead of shattering, the ice dildo seemed to be able to hold up against the pressure. Courtney felt as her ass was colder than before. She was shivering and breathing heavily as Cameron shoved the ice dildo deeper and deeper inside her. Courtney squirmed from the cold pleasure she was feeling in her asshole. But it only made Courtney yearn for more.

“Ah~ Master~ Fuck~ Please~” Courtney half-moaned half-begged. Courtney felt as she couldn’t take Cameron’s ice-cold teasing anymore.

“Ah~ slave. You beg so nicely,” Cameron chuckled as he lifted Courtney up, with the ice still inside her. Cameron laid Courtney down on her belly and kneeled in front of Courtney’s face. Courtney, who was still squirming from the ice inside of her ass and pussy, looked up and saw Cameron’s erect manhood, ice blue. “Service me, Court,” Cameron ordered, tugging against the blondie’s hair.

Courtney didn’t need to be told twice as she took the cold cock in her mouth. Courtney felt like she was sucking on an ice cream. Her mouth felt cold but not too cold. Courtney bobbed up and down on Cameron’s shaft slowly, licking and sucking like her life depended on it.

“Faster, slave,” Cameron ordered, slapping Courtney’s face lightly. Courtney tried to speed up, but she couldn’t speed up too fast as her hands were tied behind her back, restricting her.

“Fuck, gotta do this myself,” Cameron muttered and grabbed Courtney’s hair and thrusted his shaft deep into Courtney’s mouth.

“Mmmppff!” Courtney moaned at the sudden movements by Cameron as he thrusted in and out of Courtney’s mouth.

“Ah! Yes!” Cameron groaned out loud as he fucked Courtney’s face wildly, before stopping suddenly, gagging Courtney with his ice-cold cock, deepthroating her, then letting her breath for a few seconds before doing it again.

“Mmmmmppff!” Courtney moaned as she gagged on Cameron’s cock.

“I’m going to piss slave. You better not get the bed wet this time,” Cameron warned as he pissed directly in Courtney’s mouth. Courtney felt the cold and a little salty liquid flow down her throat, making sure not to let out even a drip this time. Courtney lowered her body and lifted her head and drank Cameron’s cold piss. Seeing Courtney managing to drink all of his piss, Cameron was genuinely surprised and impressed.

“I see your training has paid off,” Cameron said after he finished pissing and pulled his cock out of Courtney’s mouth.

“Yes, master. Did I do well?” Courtney asked as she got on her knees.

“I would say, you did great, slave,” Cameron complimented. “Time for your reward,” Cameron said as he turned Courtney around. “Raise your ass up.”

Courtney arched her ass up, shaking it a little. Cameron chuckled and pressed the tip of his cock against Courtney’s pussy. Courtney could feel the frostiness of Cameron’s member, making her moan as Cameron pulled on the ropes that was on her clit then let it go, letting the ropes hit on Courtney’s pussy.

“Mmm~ Master~ Please, I want it~” Courtney begged, pressing against the cold member.

“Ah~ You really look so cute when you beg like that,” Cameron said as he pushed his ice member slowly into Courtney’s wet pussy. “Mm~ You deserve this.”

“Ah~ Mmmm~ Fucck~” Courtney moaned as Cameron thrusted his ice dick into her throbbing pussy that was pent up from all the teasing earlier. Then, Courtney felt Cameron grabbed her ponytail and pulled her up. Cameron then leaned close her ear.

“Mmm~ You like this, don’t you?” Cameron whispered as his hand moved towards Courtney’s breast and pinched it softly.

“Yes~ Ah~ Master,” Courtney moaned from the slow teasing and pleasure she was receiving.

Cameron began to slowly thrust faster, hitting deep in Courtney. Courtney felt as the heat within her and the coldness of Cameron’s cock clashed in her pussy, making her feel the pleasure from it. Cameron grabbed onto Courtney’s hair which was tied into a ponytail as he began to fuck her vigorously.

“Mmm~ Ah~ Fuck~ Yes~ So good~” Courtney began to moan out loud as she was beginning to get lost in the waves of pleasure that came from being fucked by an ice dick. Soon, Courtney could feel that she was going to cum soon.

“Master~ may I cum?” asked Courtney as Cameron thrusted in and out of her.

“Wait~ slave,” Cameron grunted. “You’re only allowed to cum when I’m about to cum,” Cameron ordered.

“Yes…master~ Ah~ Mm~”

Cameron continued thrusting in and out of Courtney’s cunt as Courtney moaned and mewled from the pleasure, grasping on her own hands that were tied on her back from the pleasure. Cameron was now grabbing Courtney’s tied hand as he held the blondie up and fucked her doggystyle.

“Master~ May I come~ now~ Ah! Please~” Courtney begged once more as she felt that she couldn’t hold it anymore. Courtney felt that she would fail if she tried to hold herself from cumming any longer.

“Cum! Slave! Cum on your master’s dick!” Cameron ordered.

Upon hearing Cameron’s order, Courtney let herself loose and let the pleasure overtake her body and cum, her insides pressing on Cameron’s cock hard, feeling the frost even more.

“Ah~ Master~ Thank you!” Courtney thanked as she came hard, squirting her juices, wetting the bed a little as her juices trickled. Courtney then felt Cameron pulled out quickly and moved to the front of her.

“Get up, on your knees slave,” Cameron ordered as he stood up on the bed, his ice-blue member in front of Courtney’s face as the blondie kneeled. Cameron was stroking his member hard and fast. “Where do you want it, slave?”

“On my face, master,” Courtney answered as she opened her mouth and leaned in closer to Cameron’s cock.

“Mmm~ take my load, slave,” Cameron groaned as he cummed, shooting strings of hot cum on the blondie’s face, coating it with cum, while shooting some cum into her mouth, letting Courtney savour it. Courtney mewled in surprised as Cameron shot out quite a huge load of cum, more than usual when they did it with him untransformed. This time, the load that Cameron shot out was way more than any of those times.

“Come, clean me,” Cameron ordered.

Courtney took his member and sucked on it, milking out more cum as Cameron was still cumming from time to time, shooting his load into Courtney’s mouth. After a while, Cameron pulled out of Courtney’s mouth stroked Courtney’s head.

“Good girl,” Cameron complimented as he leaned in close to the blondie and kissed her deep, tasting his own cum in Courtney’s mouth as their tongue touched while Cameron slowly turned back into his human form. The couple lay on the bed, their bodies touching against each other, kissing. After a while of kissing, they parted, looking into each other eyes. Cameron felt his cock going hard again upon looking at Courtney, who looked so vulnerable and undeniably sexy being tied up like this and with streams of cum still on her face.

“Master~ Are you hard again?” Courtney asked, with a smirk on her face, a smirk that Cameron knew all too well.

“Are you horny again? Slutty girl,” Cameron said, chuckling as he fondled Courtney’s breast, tugging the ropes.

“Your slut,” Courtney corrected as she pressed her crotch against Cameron’s dick.

Cameron grinned as he looked at the blondie. He knew that it was going to be a late night for them.


	3. Cooling Down (Courtney Whitmore and Cameron Mahkent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer day, Courtney and Cameron finds a way to cool down after training.

“Oh god, is so hot!” Courtney groaned as she sat down after training.

“I know right?” Yolanda agreed as she slopped down beside Courtney.

“Don’t get me started on the sun today,” Beth added as she sat down beside Yolanda. “It’s scorching hot!”

“Urgh… I’m so in need of a bath when I get back home,” Courtney groaned. “So stuffy.”

“How are those two still going?” Yolanda asked in awe as she watch Cameron and Rick fight.

Rick, being the more experienced fighter of the two managed to dodge Cameron hits easily before returning some. Cameron blocked the attacks swiftly before moving to attack.

“Huh… Not bad,” Rick panted as they stopped temporarily. “Still, you need work.”

“I will… take that as a compliment,” Cameron panted before continuing.

“Hh! That was close, nearly got me of guard there,” Rick said before returning a hit, managing to catch Cameron off guard. “You gotta stay focused man, I know the girls are watching,” Rick smiled at the girls, well specifically at Beth.

“I know… I know,” Cameron grunted before quickly kicking Rick off his footing swiftly.

“Hey!”

“Ha! Got you good! So much for telling me to stay focused,” Cameron chuckles as he held out a hand and helped Rick up.

“Well, seems like I need to take my own advice,” Rick chuckles. “Let’s stop. I think the girls are tired,” Rick said.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Yolanda groaned. “It’s burning hot!”

“How can you two stand this damn summer heat?” Courtney asked in frustration.

“Well, it is hot,” Rick agreed. “I’m heading home to soak myself after this, damn hot.”

“You have no idea Court. I’m soaked in sweat,” Cameron said.

“Don’t melt, Cam. Courtney will probably be sad if you do,” Yolanda teased playfully.

“Yolanda!” Courtney groaned in embarrassment while the others chuckled. “Come on Cam. Let’s go home.”

“Coming babe,” Cameron said.

As the couple walked out of the training room, they saw Pat fixing a car. “Finish training early?”

“Yeah, dad,” Courtney said.

“Can’t blame you. It is hot after all. I see both of you are drenched,” Pat observed.

“Yeah, definitely taking a bath when we get home,” Cameron said.

“Yeah…” Pat said, his tone was skeptical as he looked at them. “Well, see you two later.”

“See you Pat,” Cameron said as the two teenagers headed towards the boy’s car.

Once the couple reached the house, they immediately headed to Courtney’s room after Cameron parked his car.

“Damn, it’s god damn hot!” Courtney complained again as she rub her sweat with a towel. “I’m going to soak myself in the bathtub.”

“Yeah sure, go ahead, I can wait,” Cameron said.

“You sure you wanna wait?” Courtney asked skeptically as she began stripping her shirt off. “I mean, the bathtub is definitely big enough for the both of us. Plus, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Courtney said, smiling as she pulled down her shorts, biting her lips lightly. Cameron could feel something growing hard in his pants.

“Are you seriously teasing me now?” Cameron asked.

“Well, the heat must had got to me. Plus, nobody else is home, just me and you,” Courtney added as she entered the bathroom. “Well, are you joining me or not?”

Cameron chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom. Courtney turned on the water, letting it fill the bathtub. Courtney turned and look at Cameron, gesturing for him to come closer.

“Damn, Court. You’re frisky today,” Cameron said as he walked forward.

Courtney caught hold off Cameron’s shirt and lifted them over. “Well, are you going to strip or not?” Courtney whispered.

“Be patient,” Cameron reminded putting his shirt aside. Courtney fake pouted before eyeing the bathtub that was almost at the desired level. Courtney then turned the tap off.

“Well I’m getting in first,” Courtney said as she took off her bra and slid off her panties. Cameron could somehow feel his manhood getting harder at the sight of his girlfriend nude.

“Damnit Court.” Cameron thought as he eyed her. Cameron watched as Courtney sank down into the bathtub, causing ripples to form on the water surface.

“Are you joining?” Courtney asked again, giving her boyfriend that look again.

“How can I say no to those eyes?” Cameron answered smilingly as he pulled down his pants and boxer, revealing his already hard cock.

“Hmm… looks like little Camney is already excited,” Courtney teased as Cameron got into the water. Courtney could already feel the water getting colder.

“Ahh~ Now that’s a cool bath,” Courtney said as Cameron sat down behind her.

“Wanna help me deal with it?” asked Cameron.

“Hmm~ Like you said,” Courtney replied as she moved her hand to lightly squeeze her boyfriend’s cock. “Be patient.” Courtney removed her hands and moved herself to face Cameron.

“I swear you will be the death of me, Court,” Cameron said smiling at his girlfriend.

Courtney just smiled and began washing herself in front of Cameron. But Cameron knew all too well that the blondie was just putting up a show to tease him.

Courtney started off by covering herself with the foams. She continued washing her hand, then her legs, her front, then it came to her pussy. Courtney washed her pussy in front of Cameron as he watched the spectacle. Then, Courtney began to masturbate in front of Cameron, letting out soft moans.

“Oh, fuck it,” Cameron muttered before moving forward in the bathtub and cornering Courtney.

“What are you- Ah!” Courtney moaned as Cameron inserted a finger in her pussy, fingerfucking her.

“Is this what you want? To be fucked like the horny slut you are?” Cameron asked as Courtney squirmed from his hand work.

“Ah~ Fuck~ Cam~ Yes~” Courtney moaned as she moved, water began splashing around. Courtney moved to kiss Cameron as the boy fingered her.

With Cameron talented hands, Courtney was near her climax. “Fkk~ Yes!” Courtney moaned out loud as reached her climax. “Ah~ Fuck, Cameron that was good~” Courtney moaned as she enjoyed the sensation.

“Now, I think the little one is due some servicing,” Cameron said as he sat up on the edge of the bathtub, his erected cock still hard.

“Of course, how could I forget,” Courtney smiled as she moved near Cameron and positioned herself between his leg and began sucking and licking on Cameron’s cock.

“Ah~ Good girl,” Cameron groans as he placed his hand on Courtney’s head, guiding her head down his cock.

The sloppy sounds of Courtney going down on Cameron’s manhood filled the bathroom along with sounds of water splashing around them.

After a while, Cameron guided his cock and pulled out of Courtney’s mouth. “That’s enough for now.”

“Mmm?” Courtney was puzzled.

Then, Cameron slid back into the waters as Courtney backed away from him. “Get on top of me,” Cameron said as he rested his head on the soft edge of the bathtub

Courtney smiled at Cameron as she got up and lowered herself on Cameron’s dick, letting it enter her slowly.

“Mmm~” Courtney moan as she felt Cameron’s cold dick going inside her.

“Liking the cold Court?” asked Cameron as his hand moved to pinch Courtney’s nipples, making her moan as she felt the cold from Cameron’s hand.

“Fuck yes~” Courtney moaned from the pleasure.

“You have a dirty mouth,” Cameron commented smilingly before slowly fucking Courtney underwater. Cameron began fucking Courtney faster.

“Ah~ Fuck~ Yes~ Mmm~” Sounds of moaning and water splashing echoed throughout the bathroom as the teenagers made love to each other in the bathtub, moaning each other names as they felt pleasure.

“Oh~ Cam~ I’m cumming~” Courtney moaned as she climaxed.

Cameron continued to move as Courtney squirted on his cock. Then, Courtney stopped moving and moved forward to kiss Cameron as Cameron continued to fuck her at a slower speed before stopping.

“Where you want it today?” asked Cameron after they broke apart.

“My face,” Courtney answered smiling naughtily as she got up and let Cameron sit back up on the edge of the bathtub, leaning against the wall. Courtney positioned her face in front of her boyfriend cock as she stroked it, coaxing for his cum to come out.

“Fuck Court~ I’m cumming,” Cameron said as his spunk shot out his penis and painted Courtney’s face, with some landing in Courtney’s mouth.

“Ah~” Courtney moaned in surprise as Cameron’s cum covered her face. Courtney began licking her face clean.

“Mmm~ Cam, we should do this more often,” Courtney said as she savored Cameron’s cum.

“You mean having sex in the bathtub?” asked Cameron as he got back in the waters.

“I mean having sex in some other places other than the bed. You know, like the living room, the car, or maybe even in the school,” Courtney suggest playfully.

“When did you become so out going with sex, I still remember the shy and awkward you during our first time,” Cameron chuckled as Courtney laid on him.

“I~ Ah! Don’t know… Maybe because you let out the beast,” Courtney answered as Cameron moved his hands to toy with Courtney’s breast.

“Well, let’s see Court,” Cameron said.

“Yeah, let’s see.”


	4. Together Again Part 1 (Henry King Jr. and Yolanda Montez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after Henry was rescued from the ISA clutches, Henry and Yolanda begins to have feelings for each other again and yearns to be together again

Courtney, Beth and Yolanda were studying in Courtney’s bedroom when suddenly, Yolanda got the urge to ask her friends a question that has been lingering on her mind for quite a while since they rescued Henry from the clutches of the ISA.

“Hey, Court? Beth?”

“Hmm?” Beth and Court were still concentrating on what there were doing.

“Do you two think that me and Henry should get back together?” asked Yolanda.

Courtney stopped what she was doing and looked at Yolanda. “Are you seriously asking me for relationship advices?” Courtney asked jokingly. “I know I’ve been with Cameron for a few months but…” Beth snickers at Courtney joke.

“I know what you mean, you are inexperienced with being in a relationship,” said Yolanda jokingly emphasizing the inexperienced part, making Courtney and Beth laughs a little. “But seriously, what do you think?”

“Well, if you really still have feelings for him… Why not?” asked Beth. “Many couples gave it another chance after breaking up and it turns out well,” Courtney said.

“Well…those are just stories Court,” Yolanda rolled her eyes at Courtney’s wishful thinking.

“I’m being serious, Yolanda, I think you should go for it” Courtney said.

“Me too, if you really got a feeling for Henry, just go for it,” agreed Beth.

“How can you two be so sure?” asked Yolanda unsurely.

“Let’s just say it’s gut feeling,” said Courtney eyeing Beth both exchanging smiles secretly.

“Perhaps you should find a way to tell him soon,” advised Beth.

“Hmm, if I find the right time…”

“Don’t wait too long, Yolanda, take any chance you get,” Courtney advised. “Otherwise, you might regret it.”

“But, how can I face him, I shoved him off, I didn’t let him apologize, I…” Yolanda was thinking back on how she refused to accept Henry when her truly changed.

“Yolanda, listen, you need to forgive yourself… it’s been two months now…I’m sure Henry forgives you, Yolanda, and I’m sure you forgive him too, but the real question is, why aren’t you forgiving yourself? What past is past… Yolanda, you gotta let it go…” Beth advise Yolanda. Yolanda calmed down a little looking at her two friends.

“Beth’s right,” Courtney said. “You need to put down the past, Yolanda,”

Yolanda looked out the window, “I’ll try,” she said.

MEANWHILE

Rick, Cameron, and Henry were at the Pit Stop, training hard, with Rick training Cameron and Henry hand-to-hand combat. During their break, the three of them were sitting down, resting, exhausted from training. At the same time, Rick, and Cameron both noticed that Henry had been wearing that “he-have-something-on-his-mind” look the past couple of days.

“Hey, King, you alright?” asked Rick who knew what Henry was thinking. “It had been so obvious…” Rick thought.

“It’s nothing…”

“Come on, Henry, we’re your friends, we don’t need to have mind-reading powers to know that you have something on your mind, plus you can tell us, perhaps we can tell you how to patch thing up between you and Yolanda,” Cameron said.

Henry jumped a little after hearing what Cameron have said. “Was it that obvious?” asked Henry.

“Well, kinda, Beth and Court could tell too,” said Cameron as Henry face was still wearing a surprised look.

“It’s not that hard… really,” Rick said, remembering the time he asked Beth out.

“It’s just, I know I done bad things to her, I really don’t deserve her forgiveness… even if I didn’t spread her pictures… I still treated her badly… yet now… I still want to have another chance with her,” Henry confessed.

“Hey, Henry,” Cameron said. “I know how it feels like to find a way to approach the girl you like, trying to find ways to tell her, to love her, but you just have to try, make the first step Just go for it, don’t waste your time,” Cameron advised Henry. “Perhaps she is just waiting for you to come to her,” said Cameron.

“I agree,” Rick said nodding. “You should meet up with Yolanda and tell her.”

“Thanks guys, I know what to do know,” Henry said as an idea hit him.

“Now that’s the Henry we know…” said Rick smiling as Henry got up.

“So where were we, let’s get back to training, I can focus better now since I got the plan done.”

Rick looked at him smirking. “Don’t get to cocky King, I’m not going to go easy on you,” he taunted.

“Bring it.”

That night, Yolanda was in her room as usual, she was studying as usual when she heard her phone rang. She picked it up, wondering who could contact her so late at night. She looked at her phone, it was a message from her ex and her present crush, Henry King Jr. Her hand was shaking in anticipation as she opened the message. She saw a simple “Hi, you there?” Yolanda was thinking about how to reply him.

“Yeah, what’s up,” Yolanda replied after a while of thinking.

“Are you free on the weekend?”

Yolanda ponders for a while, thinking of why Henry would ask her that question. She was walking around her room, thinking of how to reply him.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” she finally replied standing.

“Do you want to hang out? Sunday, around noon to night, you and me,” Henry replies came almost immediately after Yolanda sent her text, surprising her a little. Then another message from Henry popped up just as Yolanda was going to reply him.

“as friends?”

Yolanda thought for a while, “Was Henry talking about hanging out together, just the two of us?” she thought. “Nah, Henry… it is unlikely… better not get my hopes up high…”

Ever since Henry was rescued, Yolanda and Henry were more on a brother-sister type of relationship, so it wasn’t new to Yolanda that Henry wanted to hang out with her, but two of them alone, “that’s a first” the girl thought.

“Sure,” it was simple, Yolanda was now a little relaxed. “Gosh, I was so excited over a text… What the…” Yolanda thought puzzled as she felt something wet in her panties. Yolanda immediately put down her phone.

“Gosh… Not again…I swear… this was the tenth time this week, and it’s not even Friday yet… ” Yolanda thought as she undressed herself, letting her clothes fall onto the floor. Then, she realized that she was standing in front of her mirror.

Yolanda looked at herself in the mirror, it brought back so many memories. The scenario around Yolanda was so familiar to Yolanda, that night, it was that night, that photo, that triggered everything that happened next. She remembers that night, when Henry texted her, asking her for her nudes, she felt so naughty yet so liberating. Yolanda remembers how she used to hate Henry for everything that happened to her, when it was really Cindy at fault. Then, Yolanda recalled the time when she thought that Henry was truly dead, that feeling of guilt, sorrow, regret, and the joy she had when she found him being held by Dragon King, alive.

Yolanda moved from the mirror and sat on her bed, leaning against the stack of pillows. Yolanda spread her legs open and felt her wet pussy. Yolanda closed her eyes, imagining Henry doing her, dominating her as she masturbated, moaning softly. She remembers, months ago, her time with Henry in bed, the sweet and sexy memories. She imagines Henry fucking her roughly yet passionately. Yolanda arched her back as she reached her climax.

Yolanda could feel that she was still not satisfied from the climax. “Gosh… I’m not usually this horny… ughh…” Yolanda thought as she stood up. She walked over to her study table and picked up her phone. There was another message from Henry

“Great, see you at school tomorrow, goodnight,”

“Goodnight,” Yolanda replied before laying down on her bed again. Yolanda knew that she was going to have a hard time sleeping that night.

Henry placed his phone down. He lays on his bed, thinking of Yolanda. He remembers the time when things used to be simple and sweet for them, before that mistake happened. He remembered how he used to dominate her in bed. Yolanda was a strong girl, but no one could tell for sure, that she likes being dominated in bed.

Henry then thought about that time he thought that he was going to die. It felt so real and scary that time. He remembers looking into Yolanda’s eye, filled with guilt and regret, thinking of what it could been. The joy he had when he was freed from the ISA clutches. He remembered how badly he wanted to embrace Yolanda, to be together again. But, it didn’t felt right at the time.

Henry mind pondered on what Yolanda truly thinks of him now. He could just read her mind and be done with it, but Henry knew that he must not break the trust his friends have for him. Henry smiled, thinking of the plan that he has for Yolanda on Sunday. “Yolanda is going to love it…”


	5. Together Again Part 2 (Henry King Jr. and Yolanda Montez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Yolanda spends a day together as friends which ends up revealing their rekindled feelings for each other.

For the next few days, Yolanda and Henry has been looking forward to the day. Even though they knew that they are going to spend a lot of time together soon, they still couldn’t resist the urge to look at the other when they thought the other weren’t looking.

“Look that those two, Court,” said Cameron as quiet as possible. “Hmm… They are so oblivious… I mean it’s so obvious…” The couple were taking a break after training.

“Well, kinda like you and me not long ago~” said Courtney, whispering back at him.

“Well… yeah…” said Cameron awkwardly.

“Hmm… I hope they find out soon, Yolanda deserve to find someone to love and be loved, after what she had been through…” said Courtney hopefully. Cameron nodded, agreeing with Courtney.

“What are you two lovebirds talking about?” asked Yolanda noticing the couple are staring at her weirdly and whispering too each other.

“Nothing…” said Courtney. her voice going high. Rick and Beth snickers as they could guess what Courtney, and Cameron was talking about while Henry, being the oblivious person he was, still not noticing the situation.

It was finally Sunday, close to noon, Henry woke up, looking at his clock, he couldn’t sleep well the previous nigh as he kept on thinking about how he was going to spend the day with Yolanda. Rubbing his eyes he got off the bed and looked at his phone.

“Great… Another 2 hours before I get to see her… gosh… what was I thinking… I’ve been a jerk to her and now I want to be with her again?” Henry thought to himself as he headed to the bathroom to wash up. “Ugh… get your head in the game Henry… You can do this… even if she hates you now… she’s worth it…”

Later, Henry was eating breakfast at the dining table by himself. Then, his phone rang, it was a message, from Yolanda. Henry eyebrows furrowed, wondering what it could be about.

“Hey, Henry, you remember that you asked me out today right? I’m ready, you can come and pick me anytime”

Henry looked at his watch frantically, thinking that he overslept or something, it was still roughly an hour early. “That girl is quick…” he thought as he replied her message.

“Wow… you’re quick, you ate lunch yet?”

“No, I thought that if we start early, we can get a bite later during the day.”

Henry thought for a moment before replying her.

“Sure, I’m coming now.”

Yolanda was already waiting at the door for Henry to come. She too couldn’t sleep, thinking about how the day will go. The girl had her hair tied in two French-braids like usual, wearing her usual outfit, dark-colored open front sweaters over a colorful top She was leaning against the wall checking for Henry text anxiously.

“Hey… sis?” a familiar voice asked. Yolanda turned around and sees her cousin, Alex.

“Alex… hi…”

“It’s him isn’t it?” asked Alex.

“Was I that obvious?” asked Yolanda sighing in embarrassment.

“Hmm… well, you weren’t trying to be subtle,” Alex smiled.

“I… um…” Yolanda stammers trying to think of what to say.

“Don’t worry, sis, I won’t tell them anything,” Alex smiled encouragingly. “Hope you and him will manage work things out…”

Yolanda’s phone rang, she looked at it, it was Henry.

“I’m here, you ready?”

“Have fun sis, see you,” Alex said as Yolanda went out the door.

“Bye, Alex,” Yolanda said before closing the door smiling to herself, at least one of her family members care about her.

Yolanda walked down the pathway, Henry was waiting in his car, wearing a dark blue top and jeans.

“Hey…” Henry began as Yolanda got into the car sitting down on the front seat.

“Hey… Henry., so what have you got planned for me?” asked Yolanda was filled with excitement.

“You’ll see, but first lunch,” Henry said smiling.

“Sure thing, King,” Yolanda agreed.

The two teenagers had their lunch at the diner, at first the conversation was pretty awkward for them, but after a while both of them slowly got over the tension between them, they began chatting about a lot things, school, the JSA, how life have been for them the past few months.

After taking lunch, Henry took Yolanda to do a little shopping around the town and watched a movie together at the cinema. After the movie, it was close to evening, Henry and Yolanda were in the car discussing about the movie while Henry drove them to their next destination.

After a while of driving and chatting casually with Yolanda, Henry parked his car at the side of the road, “We’re here,” informed Henry as turned the engines off and got out of the car.

“In the middle of nowhere?” Yolanda asked joking sarcastically before getting out of the car.

“Of course not, come one Montez, I won’t do that,” Henry laughs as he locked the car doors.

“Wait, this place looks kinda familiar…”

“Doesn’t it? Come on, follow me,” Henry said motioning Yolanda to follow him walking down on a pathway into the woods.

As the two teenagers walked through the trees, Yolanda felt that she had been here before but she couldn’t remember clearly. “Henry, where are we going?” asked Yolanda again.

“You’ll see, follow me,” said Henry.

After a while, they came to a clearing, Yolanda was amazed by the sight she saw, recognizing the place immediately. It was a huge lake,

“Remember this place?” Henry asked Yolanda as they walked around the lake.

“This was where it all began…for the both of us…ah… this brings back so many memories,” Yolanda replied after a while, gazing across the beautiful scenery of the lake. The scenario felt so familiar. Yolanda began to recall the old times when thing used to be easy and sweet of them.

“Yeah…” Henry said, he was now both happy and feeling a little lost, he didn’t think that he and Yolanda will make it through the ay let alone standing here right now.

“Henry, you okay? Having something on your mind? I had so much fun today, but I can’t help it but notice that something is on your mind…” Yolanda looked at Henry concerned.

“It’s just…”

“There’s a reason that you asked me out today, isn’t it?” Yolanda asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

“Was I that obvious?” asked Henry blushing a little, smiling awkwardly, looking at the girl. Yolanda smiled back nodding.

“You can tell me, Henry, after all I’m your friend…” Henry looked across the lake at the setting sun.

“What if I want you to be more than just a friend?” asked Henry looking at Yolanda again. Upon hearing these words, Yolanda blushed a little as Henry asked the very same question that she asked him a year ago.

“No, it can’t be, am I dreaming?” Yolanda couldn’t believe it. “Is this really happening?” Yolanda thought to herself.

“What do you mean?” asked Yolanda, trying not to get her hope up just yet.

“I… I know I haven’t been the nicest person to you in the past few months, I’ve been a jerk… but after what happened, the JSA and ISA stuff, these powers, I was shown a better way… I knew what I done was terrible to you… I’m sorry Yolanda, I really haven’t apologized to you for all that I have done…” said Henry smiling painfully.

“Henry…” Yolanda gasped softly. “Henry… hey…” Yolanda said, placing her hand on his shoulders. “I forgive you… Henry… it wasn’t mostly your fault… it was Cindy… I know that now…”

“And the worst thing is… even after all that I’ve done to you, I still want to be with you… Yolanda… I want us to have another chance together… I love you…” Henry revealed to Yolanda who was blushing furiously now. Henry looked across the lake not wanting to look at Yolanda’s reaction, feeling afraid.

Yolanda smiled, her breathing has relaxed. “Henry.”

Henry turned around facing her, “Yolanda, it’s alright to tell me if you don’t feel the same way about me…” Henry was cut off as Yolanda immediately pulled him in for a deep kiss. Henry was taken by surprise, but after a short while he embraced the kiss and began kissing back. After what seems like a long moment, the two teenager’s lip parted. Henry and Yolanda were smiling, looking at each other sweetly.

“It feels like a dream,” Yolanda said still looking at Henry.

“If this is a dream then I never want to wake up…” Henry said happily.

“Look the sun is setting… it’s so beautiful” Yolanda noticed.

“This brings back a lot of memories doesn’t it?” asked Henry as the reunited couple gaze upon the setting sun, the sky turned orange.

“Things are so different now…” Yolanda said while undoing her hair, letting it flow down her head freely.

“Yolanda… what are you…”

“Hmm… you don’t like it?” asked Yolanda smiling, she knew what Henry was thinking about.

“No… no… I like your hair down like this… but why… I mean isn’t kinda out of the moment to do this now…?” asked Henry puzzled.

“I changed my hairstyle after that incident as I don’t want to remind myself of the life that I couldn’t have anymore, but now… I feel free…” said Yolanda smiling, trying to explain herself.

Henry ponders for a few moments, looking at Yolanda, “Yolanda, do you remember the promise that I made to you here?” Henry asked

“The sun may rise and set, but my love for you will never set…” Yolanda recited smiling at him.

“That was my promise to you then, Yolanda,” Henry held Yolanda hand, standing close to each other. “And this time, I promise you that no matter what happens in the future, I will be with you through it all,” Henry promised, making Yolanda blush again. The couple watched to sun set over the lake, admiring the beautiful scenery. The two of them gazed into each other eyes, knowing that this is a new start for their relationship.

If someone had asked Yolanda whether she and Henry will get together again then, Yolanda was so sure that it will never happen again. Yet now, she was here cuddling with Henry at Henry’s house, snuggling together on a bed. Henry’s hand on Yolanda’s body, wrapping her as they kissed so deeply, they kissed so passionately. It wasn’t the first time they were doing this, but it felt so special, as special as the very first time they had together more than a year ago. This time, it was two people reuniting again out of love for each other. Henry’s hand traveled all over Yolanda’s body, caressing her softly, making her yearning for more. She was already so pent up and horny when they left the lakeside, Yolanda didn’t think that she could take the suspense any longer.

“Mmm~ Let’s get these out of the way,” said Henry as she slowly removed Yolanda sweater then her top and her jeans, pulling it off her slowly as Yolanda let her boyfriend undress her slowly. Henry stopped for a moment to admire her girlfriend in her bra and panties. Yolanda lay on Henry’s bed. She could feel her pussy going wet again.

“Mmm~ babe, you look so seducing in this~” Henry praised as he pulled her in for another brief kiss.

Yolanda giggles softly, “How long are you gonna tease me~” she fakes pouted.

“Hmm~ as long as I want it, you better get down to pleasing me…” Henry said smiling at her as he half-lays on the bed.

Yolanda knew what her boyfriend wanted, she swiftly began pulling Henry’s jeans and boxers off him eagerly, letting the submissive side of her take over herself, revealing Henry’s already hard cock, playing around with it like a little kitty playing with a cat toy.

“Mmm… you are still huge…” Yolanda said as she slowly stroked his cock, caressing his balls with her other hand. After a short while, Yolanda lean close to Henry’s cock and began taking it in her mouth.

“Ah~ Mmm… Yolanda… babe~” Henry groans as he feels Yolanda going down on his penis, sucking it passionately, removing his shirt then placing his hand on Yolanda’s head stroking her hair softly. Yolanda began to speed up slowly, bobbing up and down his cock faster and faster.

“Mmm… babe~” Henry groans as Yolanda took Henry’s cock deep in her mouth, gagging down on it, sucking on it as if there is no tomorrow.

“Mmm… that’s enough,” Henry yanks Yolanda’s hair softly as he was on the verge of cumming, he wanted the release but not before he’s done pleasing Yolanda.

“Ah… I missed that feeling,” Yolanda said as she got up, smiling at Henry.

“Feeling of what?” asked Henry smirking, he knew what Yolanda was talking about, but he wants to hear her say it.

“Your… cock…” Yolanda blurted out unintentionally.

Henry smiled at Yolanda, who was blushing at what she said. Even though Yolanda was so submissive in bed, she is always having trouble saying anything vulgar in front of someone else. Henry swiftly turned over and pinned Yolanda to the bed, kissing her deeply while caressing her face.

While kissing Yolanda felt her bra uncoupling by themselves. Yolanda looked at Henry knowingly after their lips parted, “You wanna try using your powers for something naughty?” asked Yolanda smiling. Her breast were now exposed and her nipples were already hard, aroused and horny.

“I intend to do so~” Henry smiled as Yolanda gasped as her panties quickly slid down her legs, she felt a gush of air brushed on her pussy. She looked at Henry and knew what he was up to.

“Felt that?”

“Mmm~ yes~” Yolanda moans softly as she felt something invisible rubbing against her pussy, the touch on her pussy was like magic, unlike anything before, yet it felt familiar.

“Mmm~ Oh~ Henry~” Henry began showering Yolanda’s body with kisses as he continues to masturbate Yolanda telepathically. Henry then began sucking on Yolanda breast softly, nibbling it lightly, alternating between both breasts.

“Mmm~ Oh~ Henry~” Yolanda moans began growing louder as she nears her climax.

“Mmm~ You’re liking this~” Henry watched as Yolanda mewled from his touch. Then, another idea crossed his mind.

Yolanda could feel something stretching and simulating her butt hole, she mewled as Henry began masturbating both holes telepathically. The feeling felt so unreal yet pleasurable to Yolanda, who was mewling loudly as Henry continues to play around with her breast.

“Mm~ Henry~ Ahhh~!”

“You’re liking this aren’t you, you naughty kitty,” Henry said to Yolanda who was already lost in the pleasure.

“Ahh~ I’m cumming!” Yolanda squirted her juices out, Henry watched in awe,, it was the first time that Yolanda squirted during foreplay.

“Wow, babe, you really liked it,” Henry looked at Yolanda, who was panting and lying on the bed squirming from her climax.

“That was… it felt so good…” Yolanda panted as she lays on the bed.

“Mmm~ I know what else you want~ it’s eager to have you too baby~” Henry cooed getting close to Yolanda drenched pussy, brushing his cock against her sex slowly, making Yolanda horny again by teasing her.

“Ughh… Henry please… I want you in me… stop with the teasing… I’ve been waiting for this for so long… please,” Yolanda begged as turned around, laying down on her bed with her ass facing her boyfriend.

Henry smiled at Yolanda cupping her face, “Mm~ You beg so nicely,” he said huskily before suddenly thrusting into her pussy, making Yolanda moan loudly. He slowly began speeding up fucking her roughly yet passionately.

“Mmm~ yes!” Yolanda moaned as Henry fucked her wildly.

Henry groans as he fucked Yolanda. “Gosh, you’re tight…”

The room was filled with the sound of two teenagers making love to each other. Then, another naughty thought crossed Henry’s mind. He slowed down a little, fucking Yolanda slowly.

“Hmm?” Yolanda was puzzled and curious why Henry slowed down.

Yolanda turned around and saw Henry smirking at her with a dildo floating in the air, moving close to them before positioning right in front off her ass hole. Yolanda shook with anticipation. She knew what Henry was going to do yet she wants to try it.

“Ready baby?” Henry asked.

Yolanda just nodded quietly, eagerly waiting.

“Here I go,” Henry thrusted into Yolanda’s pussy at the same time the dildo began thrusting into her asshole. Yolanda moaned out loud from the pleasure of being double penetrated. She was grabbing the bed sheets so hard, overcame by the pleasure she’s taking.

“Henry! Ah~ Yess~ Fuck! Ah!” Yolanda screamed in pleasure. Henry shook little when she heard Yolanda cursing. It was unusual to hear Yolanda curse like that.

“Ah! Yolanda~” Henry groans, he could feel the dildo pressing through the walls of Yolanda’s vagina, pressuring his own cock.

“Mmm~ I’m going to cum!” Yolanda moaned loudly.

“Me too~” Henry said on verge of cumming.

“Ah! Fuck! Cumming!” Yolanda screamed in pleasure as she squirted making Henry cum in her, she felt his warm cum splashing on her insides.

The couple lay on the bed, kissing each other before parting, smiling at each other.

“That was… so good…” Yolanda said smilingly.

“Yeah… should do this more next time…” Henry said as he pulled the dildo out of Yolanda’s asshole making her yelp in surprise, her asshole was left gaping.

“Ah~mmm, you’ve cum a lot~” Yolanda attempts to collect some of the cum leaking out of her, tasting Henry’s cum mixed with her fluids.

“Mm~ I missed tasting this~” Yolanda said.

“Wait~ I got an idea,” Henry said smirking.

“You seem to have a lot of naughty ideas today… Do it, I trust you.”

Yolanda squirmed as she felt something moving in her pussy, she looked down and saw Henry moving his cum out off her pussy along with some of her fluids, the load of cum churned into a sphere shaped liquid. Yolanda watched in awe as she watched Henry work his magic.

“Ready to take your load?” asked Henry.

Yolanda nodded opening her mouth. Henry shot the load of cum into her mouth, filling her mouth with his cum, letting Yolanda savor it.

“Mmm~ tasty~” Yolanda licked her lips. She got near to Henry and kissed him again, swapping fluids in their mouths.

“I love you, Henry,” Yolanda said after parting.

“I love you too, Yolanda,” Henry said.

The two couple lay tiredly on the bed, before drifting to sleep peacefully, knowing that all is well between them now.


	6. Our First (Beth Chapel and Rick Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick have been together for almost one year and haven't had sex together yet. As their 1st anniversary of being together nears, with the advice and help from Courtney and Yolanda, Beth plans an unforgettable anniversary for Rick and herself.

The JSA were training as usual, Rick and Artemis were sparing off and Yolanda, Courtney and Beth were doing some combat training. Both Yolanda and Courtney were training Beth to fight to help her defend herself on the missions.

“Ah~” Beth panted tired from training. “Let me catch a break~” she pleaded. “I’m so tired.”

Both Courtney and Yolanda snickers at Beth, “Sure, take a 10 minute break Beth,” Courtney said.

Beth sat down on a bench, looking at her boyfriend fighting against the green-hooded heroine from afar, looking at him admiringly, smiling.

“Aww~ Look at Beth,” cooed Yolanda. “Looking at your boyfriend like that again,” she continues, snickering with Courtney.

“I wonder what you’re thinking,” wondering Courtney aloud.

“Maybe your time in bed with him?” taunted Yolanda. “Those looks like bedroom eyes to me.”

“What~ are you girls talking about? We haven’t did it yet” revealed Beth.

Both Courtney and Yolanda were a little shocked from Beth revealation, looking at each other disbelievingly.

“You’re joking right?” asked Courtney.

“You two have been together for almost a year, even before you three “helped” me and Courtney get together, we did it already, and you two haven’t?” said Yolanda stunned.

“Yeah~ umm, we agreed to take it slow, he said he will do it when I want it, as for me, I’m kinda waiting for the right time,” Beth replied.

“Gosh, Beth, there would never be a perfect moment, trust me,” said Courtney.

“How did your first time together in bed go?” asked Beth, blushing a little as the girls touched on the subject.

“Well, as you know, we were set up unknowingly, so it was surprising and embarrassing at first, but later, it feels like you have really strengthened your relationship,” explained Yolanda.

“Well, for us, it felt really good~” said Courtney.

“Wait, you and Rick’s 1st anniversary is tomorrow isn’t it?” asked Yolanda. Courtney nodded agreeing with her girlfriend.

“Yeah, why?”

“What are you planning to do?” asked Courtney.

“Hmm~ not sure, it’s a first, something big for sure, but not too big~” rambled Beth.

“How about this~” Yolanda whispered into Beth ears, suggesting something.

Beth eyes went wide on hearing Yolanda’s suggestion. “Are you sure I should do this?” asked Beth.

“Well, we are not pressuring you to do anything, but you can consider it, I mean, I’m sure Rick would like it very much.” Courtney said smiling.

Beth looked at Rick again, he already defeated Artemis in combat, walking back. Beth smiled and made her decision. She was going to give Rick the best 1st anniversary she could give.

Later, Rick was driving Beth home after grabbing dinner at the diner along with the other’s JSA.

“Hey, babe, tomorrow is our 1st anniversary,” said Beth.

“Oh really, I almost forgot,” replied Rick. “Wow, time really passes fast,” he said.

“Yeah, one year,” said Beth. “You got anything planned?”

“Well, what do you wanna do?” asked Rick.

“Well, I we could go on a date like usual and spend the night at your place,” Beth replied smiling.

Rick smiled, her girl was as joyful and bubbly as usual. “Really, that’s all?” asked Rick.

“Well, nice and simple, right?”

“Hmm~ you sure you don’t want to do anything more special?” asked Rick concerned.

“Well, I think this is enough, let’s see how tomorrow goes,” replied Beth smirking to herself.

“Okay, if you say so, oh, we’re here.” Rick realize that they had reached Beth’s place.

“Alright then, see you tomorrow, babe,” Beth said planting a kiss on Rick cheeks.

“Alright, see you tomorrow too, Beth,” Rick smiled as Beth closed the car door and entered her house, waving once more before closing the door.

Rick smiled to himself, Beth, his girlfriend, being as bubbly as usual. He wanted to do more for her tomorrow but if she wants to do it simple, he will do it. Rick returned to his house, now vacant as his uncle moved out, leaving him alone, not that Rick minded. The JSA would occasionally visit or stay over at his place. Rick parked his car and entered the house and took a bath before heading to bed, his mind on his girlfriend.

The next day, Rick and Beth head off to have a date after a long day of school and training, settling down at their usual diner, sharing a banana spilt. Beth was the bubblier one of the couple, while Rick was calm but enjoyed it when Beth lightens the mood every time, laughing with her. After their date, they went to Rick’s house, to spend the night together.

“Mmm, I quite enjoyed our date just now,” said Beth as Rick was leaving the diner.

“Yeah, glad you like it, we still got a long night ahead of us,” replied Rick as he was driving.

“So, what you wanna do later babe?” asked Rick.

“Well, I need to take a bath first, before anything else, maybe sitting in your bed watching a movie or something,” replied Beth.

“Hmm~ a romantic one?” asked Rick lifting an eyebrow.

“You know what babe? I will let you choose,” said Beth.

“Alright, if you say so” The couple continues to chat as they were on their way to their destination.

After a few minutes, the couple reached the house when felt the car moving weirdly as Rick backed up the car into the garage. Both of them got down and saw that two of the tires had been punctured.

“Wow, talk about back luck,” said Rick. “Babe, I think you should go in the house first, don’t wait on me, take your shower first,” said Rick handling her the keys. “This might take a while.”

“Sure, thing Rick,” Beth replied smiling. Unknown to them, two figures were hiding in the bushes, watching the events unfold.

Beth unlocked the door and entered the house, she turned the lights on. Beth looked around the house, nothing much has changed since the last time she came over. She heads over to Rick’s room and placed her bag on the floor, preparing for the night.

Meanwhile, Rick was replacing the tires of his car when he heard rustling coming from the bushes. He became suspicious and decided to check them out. Rick grabbed a torch and shone it in the direction where he had heard rustling and saw nothing there. Rick shook his head continuing to replace the tires. Thinking about the night, how Beth seems to have a lot on her mind just now. “Nah, gosh, I’m getting more paranoid,” Rick thought to himself. After replacing the tires, Rick parked his car into the garage and walked into the house and into his room, nothing could prepare himself for the sight he was about to see.

Beth was in her underwear sitting on Rick’s bed cross-legged, quite revealing and sexy ones too. This was the first time Beth dressed up like that in front of Rick and as far as Rick knew, her girlfriend was very cautious about almost everything, including her attire. Rick was staring at her girlfriend, blinked a couple of time to make sure he was not imagining things.

“Beth, I ~ I thought you were bathing~” stammered Rick, blushing at the sight of her girlfriend. Rick could feel his penis going hard.

“Oh, you dork~ did you really think I didn’t plan something special at all for you dear?” asked Beth as she stood up walking towards Rick smiling seductively.

Rick eyes trailed down on Beth body, she looked so sexy and seductive, in ways that Rick never though before.

“Hmm~” Beth cupped Rick’s chin, “You like what you see?” asked Beth, biting her lips, seducing Rick.

Rick was still surprised, was this even the Beth he knew? He have never though that Beth would have this side of her.

“Hmmm~ I must have really surprised you, you are so in shock,” cooed Beth as she trailed her hand down her boyfriend body, trailing down to his pants, unzipping.

“Wait Beth~”

Beth have already unzipped Rick’s pants and pulled out his cock, Beth eyes widened a little at the size of it. She didn’t expect it to be this large.

Reminding herself that she is supposed to be giving Rick her attention, she looked back up into Rick’s eye. She could feel lust and confusion going through Rick right now.

“Beth~”

Rick was cut off as Beth kissed Rick full on, lip-to-lip. Rick was caught by surprise, but eventually kissed back. His hands grabbing Beth face, cuddling them softly as he kissed back, both of them exchanging saliva. This was the first time they have kissed like that. The couple was enjoying and savoring the moment.

When they finally parted, Rick face of confusion turned into a smile. “Babe, you know you don’t have to do it just for me~”

“No, Rick, I am doing this willingly,” Beth smiled back. “Get on the bed, babe,” Beth said.

“Okay~” Rick said amusingly, having no idea what his girlfriend has in plans, sitting on the bed. Beth followed him and began yanking his shirt off, revealing Rick abs.

“Mmm~” Beth breathes as she touched Ricks abs briefly feeling it.

Rick smiled, he knew Beth was trying to please him. Next, Beth went for Rick’s pants, pulling them off slowly then tossing them aside, revealing more of Rick hard cock.

“Mm~ you are huge,” Beth licks her lips before getting close to it and gave it a little lick. Beth was now licking Rick’s shaft slowly.

Seeing Beth like this was unbelievable, Beth seemed so joyful, bubbly and innocent, nobody in the right mind would have thought that Beth would have this side of her.

Rick, feeling Beth’s tongue going up and down his cock, he lets out a soft groan as Beth took his shaft in her mouth, bobbing up and down on his cock.

Beth was feeling her mouth was stuffed, Rick’s cock was bigger than expected. She was trying every hard not to grit her teeth on his cock by accident. As Beth was blowing Rick shaft, she was making sloppy sounds as saliva dripped from her mouth.

“Mmm~” Rick was enjoying the moment as Beth goes down on his cock. “Babe~ Mmm you’re good,” he praised.

Beth began to go faster, making Rick squirm a little. “Oh~ baby~” Rick groans as he was close to cumming.

“Babe, I’m about to cum~ Ah! Fuck yes!” Rick groans out loud as he shot streams of cum into Beth’s mouth.

Beth was surprised when she felt Rick cum being shot into her mouth and flowing down her throat.

“Mmm~” Beth moans as she savored Rick’s cum, swallowing it.

“Fuck~ Mm~ babe~ you are so good~” groans Rick as he tried to get up.

“No~ Rick~ I’m supposed to be~” Beth objected.

“No, Beth, you are my girlfriend, it’s your anniversary too,” said Rick smiling at the girl. Swiftly getting up and pinning Beth to the bed. “Mmm~ you look so sexy you know that?”

Beth was blushing as Rick was on top of her, moving his hand down her body, unclasping her bra slowly, revealing her breast. Beth moans a little as her nipples were suddenly exposed to the cold air in the room.

“Mmm~” Rick sucked and nibbled on Beth breast briefly then kneading them, teasing Beth, making her moan.

“Mm~ Ah~ Rick~” moans Beth.

“Mm~ you look so delicious Beth, especially down there,” Rick eyes trailed down to Beth already soaked panties, eyeing at her hungrily.

“Rick~ Mm~” Beth bites her lip softly. “Pls~” Beth moans softly.

Rick smiled and began to pull Beth panties down and toss them aside. “Mmm~ you are so wet~” Beth was blushing even more furiously as Rick cooed at her as he spread open Beth legs.

Rick slowly inserted a finger into Beth pussy then pulling out, causing her to moan softly again.

“Pls~ Rick, stop teasing me~ I want you inside me~” Beth begged.

“Mmm~ You beg so nicely, do you really want it?” asked Rick again, smirking at Beth.

“Mm~ Pls~” Beth nodded.

Rick smiled then moved his cock near Beth pussy, rubbing against it slowly, teasing Beth slowly, making her groans in frustration. Rick then slowly inserting his cock into Beth sensitive pussy.

“Mmmpf~ you are so tight~” groans Rick as Beth mewls softly.

“Rick~ oh~ you are so big~mm” Beth moans softly.

Rick slowly began to speed up, fucking Beth passionately. Beth began moaning louder as Rick slammed his dick into her pussy, hitting deep inside her. Beth mind was filled with both pleasure and joy.

“Mmm~ fuck~ I’m gonna cum~” Beth moans as she nears her climax.

“Mmm~ me too~ahh~ Where you want me to come babe?” asked Rick as he speeds up a little.

“Ah~ mm~ inside me~ I’m on pill~” moaned Beth.

“Mmm~ fuck~ I’m cumming!” Beth moaned out loud. Her pussy muscles contracting, squeezing against Rick’s dick.

“Mmm~ Fuck! I’m cumming too~Argh!” Rick cummed inside Beth, filling her with his cum.

“Fuck~ oh yes!” Beth moaned as she ride her climax.

The couple lay on the bed panting. Rick laying on top of Beth, hugging and kissing. They parted after a while.

“Mmm~ that was good for the first time,” said Beth.

“Mm~ so you set me up to surprise me?” asked Rick grinning at her.

“Yeah, kind of,” admitted Beth blushing.

“The nails?”

“That was not part of the plan~”

“Mm~ you really got me at the beginning, I didn’t expect you like that at all,” said Rick.

“I didn’t know that I got this sexy side of myself either,” chuckles Beth.

“You are sexy to me, no matter how,” praised Rick, making her blush again.

Beth could feel Rick going hard again, smirking at Rick.

“You can go the entire night, can’t you?” asked Beth knowing the answer.

“If you want to babe,” Rick smiled.

Beth smiled to herself. She knew that Rick and her was going to have a long night ahead of them.


	7. Punishment for a Bad Boy (Rick Tyler and Beth Chapel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick woke up blindfolded and restrained somewhere. He was about to learn that he should never upset his girlfriend again.

Beth chuckled as she ran her hands over Rick’s hair as Rick struggled around, trying to free himself from the bounds that secured his four limbs. Rick felt that he was dangling from a wooden bar, his arms and legs spread open and his eyes blindfolded and his body completely free of clothes, naked. Rick could feel his feet barely touching the cold ground. T

“Where the hell am I?” demanded Rick gruffly as he struggled.

“You… my dear, are in the dungeon,” Beth said, chuckling as he stroked Rick’s hair passionately.

“Dungeon? When did we even have a dungeon?” Rick wondered.

“Beth? Is that you? What…” Rick had a lot of questions, but the main question Rick wanted to know how he got here. He remembers having dinner with Beth before blacking out. Did Beth do this to him? But before he could ask any questions, Rick felt a foot press on his penis and testicles, making him groan from the pressure being applied on his manhood.

“Ah… Fuck,” Rick groaned in pain as Beth just looked at him. Beth could feel that she was enjoying this for some reason.

“Mmm… lesson number one, Tyler. You will only refer to me as Mistress and will only spoke when spoken too. Or else… I might crush them,” Beth said, whispering the last few words as her foot pressed harder against Rick’s manhood. “Do you understand, slave?”

“Beth… what did I do to deserve…”

“I said do you understand?” Beth asked, in a louder voice, making Rick wince, as she pressed her feet against Rick’s manhood harder than before.

“Yes… mistress,” Rick groaned, giving up.

Rick was both confused and impressed. He remembered that Beth brought up the topic of BDSM not too long ago, telling him that she wants to try it. Never in his life Rick would have thought that Beth will be the dom and he would be the sub. Rick chuckled internally and decided to play along, despite that he had no idea why Beth had presumably drugged him and let him dangle around in the dungeon.

“You know… before I start to do what I want to do with you, slave, I need you to tell me what did you do to deserve this,” Beth ordered while she circled Rick. She smirked at Rick before slapping his cock, making the boy groaned from the impact in agony.

“What did I even do ah!” Rick was silenced as Beth’s fist landed on his cock, making the boy squirm in pain.

“Let me give you a hint… at Court’s” Beth hinted, chuckling somewhat naughtily as she trailed her hands around Rick’s crotch.

“At Court’s? What did I do? I didn’t even ah!” Rick was interrupted painfully as Beth slapped Rick’s balls.

“Wait Beth Ah! Sorry, mistress. This hasn’t got anything to do with me flirting with Yolanda does it?” Rick asked as Beth slapped his balls again, causing him to moan in pain. Perhaps Rick was really biting more than he could chew by defying Beth’s orders.

“Finally, you got it, bingo,” Beth said as she trailed her hands up and down Rick’s abs.

“It was just a friendly flirt, I don’t understand- “Rick protested, in his mind, Rick thought that it was ridiculous that Beth minded about this. Rick couldn’t finish his sentence as Beth lifted her legs and landed her knees right on Rick’s crotch, grinding against it hard. Ah! Fuck! Please stop! I’m sorry!”

“You are sorry to who?” Beth asked purposely as her legs grinded against Rick’s cock hard.

“I’m sorry… Mistress,” Rick apologized.

“Now that’s more like it. Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Beth said as she got down and leaned close to Rick’s shaft, nibbling his foreskin softly, making the boy groan.

“No… mistress,” Rick groaned.

Beth chucked somewhat maniacally as she heard Rick groan and moan in pain. “Perhaps I’m enjoying this more than I should be… Ah… Whatever,” Beth thought as she stroked Rick’s dick.

“You have been a very bad boy, flirting with some other girl. Tsk, bad boys must be punished,” Beth said as she continued to stroke Rick’s shaft, changing the speed from time to time, sometimes fast and sometimes slow.

“Beth~ Ah~” Rick moaned before realizing her mistake in distress. Beth showed no mercy and her knees met his crotch again, landing on it hard, making him groan in pain as his cock was already sensitive. Pre-cum was beginning to leak from the tip of his dick.

“I see you want me to increase your punishment,” Beth said raspingly as she licked the tip of Rick’s shaft, licking up the pre-cum. “This is what we are going to do now,” Beth said as she turned and grabbed a crop from the table beside them. “I’m going to whip you, Tyler, until I’m contented,” Beth declared in a seductive way that Rick thought was turning him on.

“Oh, and you better don’t cum without my permission. If not, well, then you are in it for more pain,” Beth said, whispering the last few words into Rick’s ear before stepping backwards.

Rick was feeling a lot at the time, confusion, excitement. “Wait… am I turned on by being dominated by Beth?” Rick wondered. His thought was quickly interrupted when Beth landed the crop on Rick’s already erect penis, making him squirm as his penis was already sensitive and throbbing from the teasing earlier.

“Mmm~ Don’t need to act all tough, boy. You can just be yourself here,” Beth said, chuckling as she watched Rick squirm around. Beth walked to the back of him before landing a hit on his ass, leaving a red mark on it.

“Mmm!” Rick groaned through his shut mouth, trying not to show that Beth was getting on his edge.

Beth eyed Rick for a while before landing a third hit on his balls. This time the pain overtook Rick as a loud groan escaped his lips as he was feeling the aftershocks of the hit. Beth watched as more pre-cum leaked from Rick’s cock.

“Mmm~ Painful isn’t it?” Asked Beth.

“Yes, it is… mistress,” Rick answered, still feeling the pain.

“You know… if I were you, Rick. I would control my urge to cum without my mistress permission,” Beth warned in a cheerful tone. Her tone was so cheerful and light, Rick couldn’t tell whether Beth was joking or not. “Do you understand?” Beth finished. Her tone turned dangerously dark, shocking Rick for a second.

“Yes, mistress,” Rick answered, not wanting another extra hit to his crotch.

“Mmm~ That’s my good boy,” Beth cooed before landing a hit on one of Rick’s nipples then the other simultaneously, making Rick groan again, squirming from the pain. Beth then landed a finally strong hit on Rick’s balls, making the boy yell in pain before groaning from the aftershocks of taking a hit in his groin.

“Mmm~ Look at your hard cock. So sensitive, isn’t it?” Beth cooed as she tossed the crop aside and moved forward and rubbed the tip of Rick’s member with her hand as she peppered kisses down on Rick’s neck and torso, nibbling lightly occasionally. “So hard… aren’t you a bad boy?” asked Beth. Rick didn’t answer, distracted by the pleasure that he was feeling as Beth jerked him off. “I said, aren’t you a bad boy?” Beth asked again, this time, her voice was slightly louder and commanding as she squeezed Rick’s cock tight in her palm, making Rick groan from the pain as he realized his mistake.

“Yes! Argh! I’m, mistress,” Rick blurted out before breathing naturally as Beth let go of his member. Rick thought that his torture was finally over. It didn’t help that he was blindfolded as he couldn’t see a single thing that was going on, but Rick felt that it turned him on even more, not knowing what could happen next. Suddenly, Rick felt an impact hit his balls again. “Arggh! Ah!” Rick groaned as he pulled against the restraint from feeling the agony.

“Mmm~ I think you have enough whipping and beating. Now, dear boy, I’m going to jerk your meat and you are going to tell me when you are going to cum and is not allowed to cum unless I allow you too. Do you understand?” asked Beth in an authoritative tone.

“Yes, mistress,” Rick answered as he felt Beth hand slide up and down his throbbing shaft. Rick was already on the verge of cumming from the previous beatings he received and knew that it was only a matter of time before he cum. Rick was trying hard not to let any of his cum leak out as Beth began to move her hands a bit faster.

“Mmm~ You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Beth asked soothingly as her hand suddenly went faster and grasp on Rick’s dick faster.

“Ah~ Yes~ Mistress~ I’m going to cum~” Rick moaned out as he was close to cumming.

Rick then felt Beth hand moving up and down his cock faster and tighter, as if she was coaxing him to cum. Rick could feel that he was really about to cum. That’s when Rick suddenly felt the absence of attention on his cock and balls, the sudden disappearance of Beth hands. It made Rick groan in frustration as he was so close to cumming, yet Beth seemingly pulled off before he could cum.

“Did you really think I would let you cum, boy?” Beth asked, her tone soothingly malicious before chuckling to herself and lifting her hands to cup the poor boy chin. “You and I are going to have a long night.”

Rick had lost count of how long it had been. It seemed like a long time as Beth continually brought him to the edge of cumming before pulling off and letting his cock calm down before starting again, making Rick more and more sexually frustration as his cock was throbbing and sensitive from all the torment that Beth was giving him. Beth also occasionally landed her palm on Rick’s ass to “give him a boost”.

“Ahh! Mistress… please! Let me cum! I’m sorry!” Rick pleaded as Beth edged the boy once again, for the umpteenth time. This time pre-cum leaked from Rick’s cock and Beth knelt down to lap it up, savouring a part of what to come.

“Frustrating isn’t it?” asked Beth. “To be so close to cumming only for it to be taken away… torturing for you but, fun for me,” Beth finished.

Rick head was now beginning to spin from the pleasure and suspense that he was feeling. Is this even the Beth he knew? Is this girl his girlfriend? The Beth he knew was always active in bed but never in his life that Rick thought that she will be this… dominating. Rick was pulled out of her thought as his blindfold was removed. Rick immediately saw his girlfriend in an attire that was quite surprising. Beth was wearing black lacy bra and panties. She was also wearing a belt which from it hung a huge dildo. Beth was wearing a huge strap-on. Upon seeing Beth dressed up like this, Rick mind immediately thought of the time he asked Beth what does being fucked feels like, and Beth told him that maybe he will find out after she had fucked him. Rick couldn’t deny that she looked both intimating and sexy in this.

“So, do you know what I’m about to do to you?” asked Beth as she pressed a button on the remote, she was holding, and Rick could feel himself being lowered down. “It’s pretty obvious,” Beth added, smirking as she pushed Rick forward, making his upper body lean forward as his legs were still secured on the ground.

“You are going to fuck me, mistress,” Rick stated the obvious as he answered Beth.

“Smart boy. Yes, I am going to fuck your worthless asshole,” Beth confirmed as she walked to the back of Rick and pressed the tip of the dildo against him. “Mmm~ This is going to be so fun,” Beth muttered as she poured lube on the dildo, lubricating the huge dildo that was about to be thrusted into Rick’s ass. “Oh, and kind reminder, Tyler. No cumming unless I say so.”

“Yes, mistress,” Rick answered as he braced himself. Rick felt his asshole opening up as Beth slowly pushed the dildo into him, making him groan from this new feeling that he had never felt before. Rick squirmed from the pleasure of his asshole being fucked and stretched by a dildo.

Beth began to thrust in and out of Rick faster and faster, grabbing onto Rick’s hip and slammed on Rick’s ass as she fucked him wildly, rocking the boy back and forth. Sounds of slapping and moaning filled the dungeon as Beth fucked Rick faster. Rick knew that he was close to cumming.

“Mistress… may I come now? Please? Ah!” Rick asked but received a spank from Beth.

“Not yet… not until I say so. Patience is virtue, you know,” Beth quipped as she slowed down a little, thrusting in and out passionately, one of her hands moving towards Rick cock, stroking it as she speeds up fucking him again.

Rick thought that he was going to go mad from the pleasure and suspense. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to cum, he will get his “revenge” on Beth later, he just needed to cum.

“Mistress I can take it anymore... Please let me cum~” Rick begged as he felt that he was nearing his climax.

“Since you… took your punishment, and begged so nicely, you are allowed to cum. Cum! Cum like the bad boy you are!” Beth ordered as she squeezed Rick’s cock as she sped up.

“Ah! Thank you, mistress!” Rick moaned as he cummed, spurting a huge load of cum as he felt his asshole clench so the dildo that was buried deep inside him. Beth continued to jerk him off, as if she was coaxing for every single drop of cum to come out from his member. Not long later, Beth pulled out of Rick’s ass, letting him recover from cumming while she unbuckled the strap-on and placed it aside.

“Mm~ You were a good boy, babe,” Beth praised, chuckling as she released Rick.

“I… see you were eager to start,” Rick commented, still panting as he fell on Beth, grabbing her shoulders for support as his legs were feeling a little weak.

“Mmm~ I couldn’t stop thinking about dominating my strong boyfriend,” Beth chuckled. “I assume I did just fine? You didn’t say it.”

“Ah… I would say just fine, it would take more than that to drive me over,” Rick replied.

“Is that a challenge?” Beth asked as she lifted her eyebrows.

“Perhaps for a next time… but you might want to worry about yourself first, slut,” Rick said, his tone changing. Rick quickly pinned Beth to the nearest wall, his knees pressing hard against on Beth’s crotch. Beth was now the one moaning while Rick chuckled.

“Better not bite off more than you can chew, Chapel,” Rick said, smirking.

“So… this is how we are going to play huh?” Beth asked, a small smile spread on her flustered face.

“I can tell you want it too,” Rick answered.

“You have no idea,” Beth replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

At that moment, Beth and Rick knew that they are in it for a long night.


	8. Morning Fun (Beth Chapel and Rick Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth decides to go a bit naughty with waking his boyfriend up.

It was a quiet morning at Rick’s house as it daylight was breaking through the skies. In the humble house of Rick Tyler, he and his girlfriend, Beth Chapel were fast asleep in his room. Soon, the quiet and darkness broke through, with chirping birds and the morning sun taking its place. The bright sunlight slowly breaking through the window curtains, dimly lighting up the room.

Being as sensitive to light as ever, Beth opened her eyes groggily and sat up before stretching herself, yawning. Beth was wearing her usual nightwear, nude except for panties covering her crotch. She looks around the dimly lit room. Her boyfriend was still asleep beside her. Beth smiled as she trailed her hands down Rick’s body. “Hmm… a heavy sleeper as usual.” Beth thought to herself. Then, she felt it, and it was hard. She could feel it through the blanket.

Beth smirks as she moved under the covers towards Rick’s manhood and slowly pry off Rick’s boxer, revealing her boyfriend’s morning wood. Beth chuckles softly as a naughty thought crossed her mind. Beth began stroking her boyfriend erected penis softly and slowly. Beth could feel Rick’s cock throbbing and pulsing as she strokes it.

Pre-cum begins to leak from Rick’s cock as Beth strokes faster. Then, she stops. Beth slowly moved herself near Rick’s manhood. She took it in her mouth, bobbing up and down on Rick’s morning wood slowly, sucking on it under the covers while her hands lightly play around with his balls and massage the area beneath his cock.

“Mmm…” Beth could hear Rick groan. “He is going to wake anytime soon,” Beth thought.

Rick was woken up by the continuous pleasure he felt. Rick opened his eyes and immediately realized that someone was under the covers. Then, he turned to his left and chuckled. “Naughty Beth,” Rick muttered as he pulled the covers off Beth. Revealing Beth, who was busy sucking and licking his dick hungrily.

“Oh, god, you’re a horny girl,” Rick grunted as Beth sucks on his ball while stroking him.

“Well, someone has to wake you up,” Beth answered smiling before squeezing Rick’s cock lightly. “And let you deal with your morning wood.”

“Wait so you aren’t-” Rick asked. Then, he noticed that naughty wink Beth gave him, immediately understanding Beth’s play.

“Well, I initially just wanted to wake you up. Now you can deal with that yourself,” Beth said smirking mischievously as she got up.

“Oh no you don’t,” Rick growled as he got up and turned Beth over and pinned Beth to the bed quickly. Rick’s well lubed cock pressing against Beth. “You awoken the beast, now you deal with it,” Rick said as he slid Beth panties off her leg, revealing a wet pussy.

“Mm~” Beth moans as Rick moved his hands to flick her nipples. “Pls~”

“Mm~ You wanted this so badly, didn’t you? Horny girl,” Rick whispered by her ear as he grinded against he and nibbled her earlobes lightly.

“Mmm~ I’m your horny girl,” Beth said. “Please… Fuck me, I’m so turned on right now,” Beth begged.

“You beg so nicely,” Rick groans as he pushed his manhood inside Beth, slowly pounding her on the bed.

“Ah~ Mm~” Beth moaned.

Sounds of moans and groans filled the room, accompany with sloppy sounds of flesh meeting. Beth was being her usual vocal self in bed while Rick pounded her.

“Mm~ Mmmm~ Fkk~ Ah1” Beth moans out loud as she orgasmed. Rick grunted as he felt the pressure around his cock.

“You want your morning shake?” Rick asked huskily.

“Yes, please~ Ah~” Beth answered still feeling fresh from her orgasm.

Rick quickly pulled out of Beth while Beth moved towards Rick and began bobbing her head up and down Rick’s cock, which was also covered in her juices.

“Mmm~ Cumming!” Rick said as he cums in Beth’s mouth.

Beth then took Rick’s cock deep, making her boyfriend groan from the pressure as he cums. Beth slowly pulled Rick’s cock out of her mouth after savoring her boyfriend’s fluids. Rick chuckled at his girlfriend’s action as he lay back down on the bed as Beth licks him clean.

“What a way to wake me up,” Rick said.

“Mm~ You loved it,” Beth answered as she got up.

“I do,” Rick agreed. “And to think that Courtney and Yolanda still thinks you’re just an innocent girl. Or do they already know?”

“I’m not going to answer that question just yet,” Beth smiles mischievously again as she remembered that time when her friends went down on her.

“Come on, I know that look all too well,” Rick said as he got up from the bed smiling.

“What look?”

“You know it. Don’t pretend-”

Now, the sounds of a loving couple bantering filled the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are welcome, comment on what would you like to see next. Feel free to comment any ideas and pairings you would like to see! (I need ideas too! ;) ) Pairings and story request are on the first page.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin


End file.
